Escape from Vector
by Atma1
Summary: I released this as Chaos Earth. Please read this about a new character I made trying to escape Vector. Reveiws welcome (actually reviews would be great!!!)


*Author's Note: Well well well. Your reading another one of my Final Fantasy stories. If this IS your first one of my stories that you've read, thanks for choosing this over whatever other selections you had. The name and summary must be very appealing if your going to read it, so read on. . .*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*ESCAPE*  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kefka strutted down the Vector halls, looking to catch any gaurds off duty. So far, he hadn't seen anything not to his likings, except for the occasional guard leaning against the wall.  
"Straighten up you pathetic maggot," he said to him, "Have you no strength to stand up straight and do your duty?"  
"I was doing my duty sir, I just. . .," he replied.  
"Did you just talk back to me?," asked Kefka, in a demeaning tone.  
"No, I. . . uh, just wanted to. . .," stuttered the guard.  
"I think you did," said Kefka, "And back talk is not allowed here, especially back talk to ME!!"  
"I'm sorry sir. . .," said the guard bending onto his knee, "I did not mean to anger you."  
"I will not tolerate this," said Kefka, "THROW HIM IN THE JAIL!!"  
A few soldiers came running up and grabbed ahold of the guard, then drug him to the jail cell. They tossed the guard into the cell, and locked the door.  
"I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE AN ANIMAL!!," screamed the guard.  
"You've disgraced Kefka," said a soldier, "Tommorow is your execution."  
  
The soldier saluted the guard, then turned and walked away, sitting on a bench in the far corner of the room. He hung the keys to the cell on a nail in the wall, then lied back. He soon dozed off.  
"I have to get out," he said.  
"How badly do you want out?," asked a voice from the jail cell across the room.  
"Real bad. I am being executed tommorow," the guard said.  
"I hear that," the voice said back, "Let me help you, and you help me."  
"How can we do that?," he asked.  
"First we can introduce our selves."  
"My name is Taoin Reh," the fuard said.  
"My name is Shadow," the voice said, "Together we can bust out of this place, and on the way, kill Kefka."  
"That's immpossible," said Taoin.  
"How well do you know this place?," Shadow asked him.  
"I know the halls and different sectors, the science labs and the barracks. Why?"  
"If you can lead us through, and can make sure no one stops us," replied Shadow.  
"What's your plan?," Taoin asked.  
"I'll tell you tonight, until then, rest. You'll need your strength."  
  
Taoin decided to do what Shadow asked him to do. He lied back, and shut his eyes.  
  
  
***As Taoin slept, he had a horrible dream. He was standing in front of all Vector's guards and soldiers. Kefka was standing next to him, blade in hand. Kefka said to him, "Kneel down boy," so he did. He stared out at the crowd of people, not one looking back with love, but all with hatred in their eyes.  
"On or off?," Kefka hollered to the crowd.  
A deep chant stirred in the crowd.  
"OFF OFF OFF OFF OFF," they chanted.  
It rang through Taoin's ears.  
"OFF OFF OFF OFF," they chanted more.  
Taoins head felt like it was going to explode.  
Kefka raised the blade high into the air.  
"You hear what the crowd wants," he said, "And they always get what they want. . ."  
The blade sliced quickly through the air, piercing the neck of Taoin Reh, head lopping onto the steel grating, eyes staring through looking at crowd below. . .***  
  
Taoin rose from his deep sleep in a sudden jump. Sweat poured from his face, and his shirt was soaked. He looked around. Still in the cell.  
"It was just a dream," he thought, "Just a dream."  
He looked across the way, to see that Shadow's cell was empty.  
"What happened?," he thought, "Where is he?"  
Faint footsteps were heard, like slippers moving across a hardwood floor.  
Taoin stood up and peaked out of the cell, to see if the guard was walking.  
Still asleep.  
But something was missing.  
The keys!  
Shadow must have gotten out and got the keys! But where was he?  
"Shadow," he whispered, "Where are you?"  
  
A light flicked on in the room, and a guard in a green suit walked over to the cell.  
"Shut up you worm," he scowled, "Have you no respect?"  
"All I did was. . .," Taoin started.  
"And all I said was Shut Up, but you didn't listen," the guard said, "You are supposed to respect authority. Good thing your execution is tommorow, no one is going to have to put up with you shooting off every second you get."  
The guard asleep woke up from the commotion.  
"What's going on here,? asked the guard who just woke up.  
"We've got a trouble maker here," replied the green guard.  
"Well, we don't tolerate troble makers in this cell," he said back, "We'd better move him to a higher security sector."  
"I'll take him over right now!," said the green guard, pulling the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door, "Make the wrong move and I'll bash your skull in."  
Taoin obeyed the orders of the green guard, and slowly walked with him out of the cell.  
As they walked, they headed towards Sector 4C, the most high security area zone in Vector, but then, they took a left. Then they took a right.  
The guard loosened his grip on Taoin's arm.  
They stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
The guard leaned over and whipered onto Taoin's ear, "Which way to Kefka's throne room?"  
"The opposite side of the building," Taoin replied.  
"Damn. That's a long way," he said back.  
The guard took off his helmet. It was Shadow, but no mask! He pulled it out of his pocket and put it on.  
"Don't tell anyone," Shadow said.  
"I won't," Taoin said back.  
Shadow and Taoin started to walk down the hall, being very quiet. They heard footsteps coming. Taoin stepped into a broom closet.  
He heard the footsteps go by.  
Shadow didn't get caught.  
Taoin walked out of the closet and seen Shadow there.  
"Didn't see me," Shadow said.  
  
They kept walking.  
They were as quiet as possible, but that wasn't quiet enough. Someone heard them walking.  
"Here," Shadow said, passing Taoin the helmet, "You are a green rank guard, put this on and head towards the throne room. Don't worry, I'll meet with you later.  
"But. . .," Taoin said putting on the helmet, but when the split second blindness of putting on the helmet was over, Shadow was gone.  
Three soldiers walked around the corner.  
Taoin stood there, as the soldiers walked up to him.  
"Oh good, just another guard," one of the soldiers said, "We were told someone has escaped from the prison. A guard and a man by the name of Taoin Reh. Have you seen anything unusual?"  
"No I have not," Taoin replied, "But I will come and find you if I do see anything."  
"Good job," the soldier replied, then the group walked right on past down the hall.  
Taoin felt a drop of sweat drip from his brow.  
"That was close," he thought.  
He kept walking down the hall, making lefts and rights down the seemingly endless halls. He felt a little lost, even though he knew this place. He looked for some markings on the wall.  
SECTOR A7 one sign said.  
"Not too far from the throne room," he thought, "Just a little further and a few more corners."  
He started walking again. He made those corners, and seen the steps laden with red carpet heading up towards three big sets of wooden doors. Each were encrested in gold with a picture of the three statues.  
Taoin stood there.  
What was he supposed to do now? Shadow wasn't there like he said he would. He had been double crossed by a ninja! No. Shadow wouldn't so that.  
He stood there waiting for a few minutes. A soldier walked past every once and a while. Taoin just stood up straight, hoping not to be noticed, then the most unlikely thing ever happened.  
Kefka strolled around a corner, and walked right past him.  
"Good job," he said to Taoin, "You are doing your duty like a good little guard."  
Kefka kept walking. He was about half way up the red steps, when he stopped. He turned around and started to walk back down. He stood at the bottom of the steps for a minute, then looked around. He walked over to Taoin.  
Kefka whispered into his ear, "You haven't happened to see a guard and a ninja walking around have you?"  
"No sir I haven't," Taoin replied.  
"Well, I have gotten drift from some soldiers that a guard named Taoin Reh I sentanced to death, and a ninja I captured a few months ago, escaped from the jail," Kefka replied back, "And if anyone knows where they are, they get a huge reward."  
"Well, I'm sorry sir, but I cannot help you," Taoin said back starting to feel a little nervous.  
"If you do notice anything, you personally let me know. I'll be right up there in the throne room. OK?," Kefka asked.  
"Sure," Taoin replied.  
Kefka moved and walked part way up the stairs.  
He stopped again.  
He turned, almost mechanically, and looked straight into Taoin's eyes through the helmet.  
"You don't really think I'm that stupid, do you?," Kefka asked, "I mean, your name is on your shirt."  
Taoin looked at his shirt.  
Sure enough there was his gold name tag, and on it was engraved the name TAOIN GERASHO REH.  
"How could I be so stupid?," Taoin thought to himself.  
Kefka pulled his sword from the sheath on his side. He walked a few steps down, then tossed the sword onto the ground. It slid towards Taoin. Taoin picked it up.  
Kefka pulled a sword out of a sheath on the other side of his belt.  
"Enguarde," he said.  
Kefka ran down the steps, jumping about 30 feet. He swung his sword at Taoin, but Taoin blocked it by raising his sword and moving to the left.  
Kefka swung the sword straight around and caught Taoin in the arm.  
Taoin grabbed his arm in pain. Heturned around to see Kefka standing there, leaning on his sword like a cane.  
"What's the matter you fool? Not man enough to battle the likes of me?," Kefka taunted, "Come on little boy, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!!"  
Kefka lunged at Taoin.  
The swords hit furiously. Kefka trying to slice Taoin, Taoin trying to not get sliced. The blades clinked and smashed together. Sparks flashed from the swords. Taoin was scared for his life. He never was much of a sword fighter.  
Taoin's blade connected Kefka's hand, splicing the skin open.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!," Kefka screamed, "I shall not toy with you any longer! PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
Kefka screamed as he drove his blade through the air straight at Taoin's head.  
Taoin prepared for the taste of metal in his skull, but Kefka fell short.  
Kefka's body fell to the floor, a knife sticking in his back.  
Shadow was standing there.  
"Holy Shit!," Taoin hollered, "You didn't ditch me!"  
"No time to talk," said Shadow, "We have to leave."  
"Why?," asked Taoin, "Kefka's dead."  
  
"Thousands of soldiers are headed this way, let's just head out."  
  
"How are we going to get away from the soldiers once we are outside?," asked Taoin.  
"I've contacted a couple of friends," replied Shadow, "Now let's go!!"  
At that, soldiers started pouring from around the corner and out of doorways. The two turned and ran down the hallway. Soldiers hollered at them, and they could hear faint cries of, "They killed Kefka!! Get them!!"  
Shadow was a little faster than Taoin, so he was further ahead. Taoin almost lost him a couple of times running through the hallways and cutting through different doors and halls.  
As they turned a corner, they seen Kefka lying on the floor.  
"We're right back where we started!!!," hollered Taoin, "Now what do we do?"  
"Go in the throne room," said Shadow calmly.  
The two ran up the steps and opened the door.  
The shut them behind and latched each set of doors so that none of the slodiers could get in.  
"Now what do we do?," asked Taoin.  
"Wait a minute. . .," said Shadow.  
  
A loud hovering noise started to rumble the room.  
An airship appered over the big window in the roof.  
"Get under something," Shadow said.  
They both climbed under a table and waited.  
A loud crash was heard, then a shower of glass hit the floor.  
The two climbed out from under the table and seen two ropes hanging down.  
"Grab one," said Shadow.  
They both grabbed a rope and held on. The ropes began winding up.  
A voice was heard from in the room below.  
"I'll get you Taoin," hollered Kefka, "And you to Shadow!!"  
"I thought we killed him?!?!?," said Taoin to Shadow.  
"No," said Shadow, "We've just made him mad. . ."  
Taoin and Shadow got pulled up into the airship. A guy with long grey hair and a black trenchcoat helped them up in.  
"What's goin' on Shadow?," asked Setzer.  
"No time to talk right now," said Shadow, "Just get us out of here."  
"Well, whatever you say Shadow," replied Setzer sarcastically, "But you guys are gonna have ta tell me the whole story on the way home!!"  
The airship flew off into the sky.  
Kefka sat down in his throne and started to sulk, "Why do they always get away?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. It is my longest 1 chaptered story I ever wrote (for Fan Fiction). Well, please reveiw it, even flames (which I hope there are none). KEEP READING MY STORIES!!!) ~Chaos is forever. . .* 


End file.
